ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Raider Gundam
How Raider Gundam joined the Tourney The Raider is a transformable mobile suit and the only second generation GAT-X machine to adopt the X300-series frame used by the GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam. Compared to the Aegis, Raider has improved anti-mobile suit capabilities when in MA mode and its transformation system is greatly simplified. It is actually a variant of the GAT-333 Raider Full Spec and maintains some of its characteristics, like a MA mode that is specialized for flight and the two large fighter plane-like main wings that give it full flight capabilities in the atmosphere. These wings also boost Raider's turning capabilities and acceleration speed on earth and in space, as well as allow it to serve as a subflight lifter unit for other mobile suits. During battles, Raider often utilize hit-and-run attacks and has Trans Phase Armor like the other second generation machines. Its armaments consist of a well-balanced set of energy weapons and shell-firing weapons, with some of them being only usable in flight mode. Lastly, Raider optionally uses a wire tethered mace-like handheld weapon. Clotho is ordered to steal valuable technology from Future Industries one day. He went undercover as a metalbending police officer, but is spotted by the CEO, Asami Sato. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Holds its spherical breaker, Mjolnir above it. After the announcer calls its name Raider Gundam spins Mjolnir then shoots its Hyper velocity shield cannon as the camera zooms as Clotho says "Ha ha ha, this should be fun!" Special Moves Zorn (Neutral) Fires a shot from its mouth beam cannon. Thor Smash (Side) Launches its spherical breaker forward. Jotunheim Flight (Up) Transforms into MA mode and flips into the air with its beam claws active. Thundering Mjolnir (Down) Flies forward while spinning its spherical breaker above its head. Judging Mjolnir (Hyper Smash) Spins about with its spherical breaker extended, followed by a thrust. Ahura Mazda (Final Smash) Transforms into MA mode and Fires a barrage from all of its ranged weapons in a concentrated beam of energy. Victory Animations #Raider Gundam slams its spherical breaker two times while marching, then Clotho says "When you face my Raider... Instant death!" #Raider Gundam shields its mouth, then fires its Zorn laser cannon, then Clotho says "Yeah, yeah! Get' em! Kill 'em! Destroy 'em!" #Raider Gundam flies in MA mode then shoots its Ahura Mazda cannon, then changes into MS mode and spins the Mjolnir spherical breaker as Clotho says "Dead! Every last one of them! I'm invincible!" On-Screen Appearance Raiden Gundam flies in MA mode to its starting point then goes into MS mode as Clotho says "Clotho Buer, launching in Raider." Trivia *Raider Gundam's rival is the current CEO of Future Industries, Asami Sato. *Clotho Buer shares his Japanese voice actor with Alfred and Tapion. *Clotho Buer shares his French voice actor with Scolipede, the Metal General, Henry Cooldown, Dylan Bogard, Yumichika Ayasegawa, Toshiro Hitsugaya and Victor von Gerdenheim. *Clotho Buer shares his German voice actor with Yoshitora Tokugawa. *Clotho Buer shares his Arabic voice actor with Dr. Octopus, Winnie the Pooh, Sherlock Holmes, Galvantula, Tuco Benedicto Pacífico Juan María Ramírez, Sandshrew, Cairn, Nightcrawler, Numbuh I, Capricorn Shura, Hisoka Murow, Supreme Kai and Dr. Gero. *Clotho Buer shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Sekhmet, Capricorn Shura, Bojack, Swalot, Tien Shinhan and Turles. Category:Mobile Suit Gundam characters Category:Playable characters Category:Mecha characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters